love is lost in her eyes
by MariaAreno
Summary: its my first fanfiction so R&R Thnx. Set after Clarice of West Virginia.
1. The man

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTERS IN THIS FANFICTION**_

My name is Mischa and this is my story.

My dad is the infamous Hannibal Lector and My mom is Clariece Starling. I know what my dad has done I cannot say that I am proud. I have my mom's looks except my red eyes and sharp teeth. I am the only daughter to between my parents.

**Misch**

I walk up the long driveway to my mom's house no one in sight. " good" I think then I hear a man's foot steps about a mile away. I whisper "Dad is that you?" With no answer I pick up the pace and hear the footsteps got closer. "Hello my dear are you lost?" A gruff voice said. "Sir please leave my property if you want to live." I say as I keep walking. His scent is gross one of booze and Romeo + Juillet cigars. I take my backpack off and run. He follows me catching up to me.I turn and face him."this ain't gonna be pretty. " then I lunge at him.


	2. Conquer

I take my momentum and use it to my advantage. I miss him all except my arm which wraps around his throat."Dad I could use a little help here." I say as I push him to the ground. "Why did you attack me"? I ask half growling. " Lady I want the bounty on yours and your fathers eyes... A million per eye." I kick his balls slightly paralyzing the poor son of a bitch. As I tie his hands with my yarn from knitting club, Dad arrives. "You're here finally dad." I said playfully."Wow. What did the poor bastard do?" He asked in a growl "Tried to collect a two million dollar bounty on my eyes". I say in disgust. " Can I get my switch blade from my bag?" I ask making the bastard squeak. "Why what would you do?" He asks catching up to my games. "I would cut off his balls and penis and make him smoke then like the cheap cigars he buys. "Not a bad idea, but why don't we fillet him alive and make him eat his flesh?" Dad said. Then I burst out laughing. " Sir run back to your maggots and give them this message."I say while untying him. After he was free he asked me "what was the message?" I grab his arm and snapped in half." Nobody messes with the Lectors." I growled then picked up my bag and walked up the drive with my father.


	3. Telling Mom

**I am baseing Clariece off of Julianna Moore's portrayal of her. (This is 13 yearsafter the book Hannibal) Enjoy!**

**Ta Ta **

**Maria Areno**

As Dad opens the front door I smell lamb stew.

"Clarice!We have a problem."

"Is Mischa hurt?"

"No. There is a bounty out for mine and Mischa's eyes."

"Oh god" She said as she stalked out of the kitchen her light brown hair swinging like a rushed twords me and hugged me.

"You smell like cheap booze and cigars" wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Sorry mom, I had to fight a guy off." I say.

"Tell me at dinner. Please for the love of god take a shower". She and Dad laugh.

" First let me guess dinner. Lamb stew with homemade bread. " I state.

"You never cease to amaze me little lamb." Dad said I smiled at him and mom then left to go upstairs.


	4. what has happened?

I let the water run down my body washing the stink of that horrid man off. I slip out of the shower and dry off. I put on my evening clothes on and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I grab the three bowls of stew and set the table. I place the bread on the table and call Mom and Dad.

" We will be right there a little lamb just give us one tiny minute." I heard the concern in their voices as they spoke. "Just give her the chip implant it in her." Mom said with a note of worry in her voice. "She will be best with it Hannibal". " Shush just go to dinner I'll get the tracker." Mom walks in . "Mom I'm totally for the tracking device." I say as Dad walked in the room. I reach my arm out and he injects it into my arm. Just then there was a knock on the door.


	5. A Few unexpected surprises

Mom gets up but Dad signals for me to go with him." Clariece go to the nook". Him and I walk to the door they knock on the door again. I look out the peep hole. "Dad its three guys." "Run little lamb". He whispered urgently. I Run to the doorway then Dad answers the door." Good eveni-".They tazed him "Dad!" I scream then run at them."FBI DON'T COME CLOSER". I keep running at them. I took my switchblade out."Mischa STOP". "Special agent Starling". Then every thing goes dark. I open my eyes and see mom to down as well." MoM!" I Scream. Then it is dark again.

**P.M. Me to Suggest stuff for up coming chapters.**

**Ta Ta**

**Maria Areno**


	6. FBI

I own Mischa to an extent.I named her after Hannibal's sister. none of the other characters I own.

I wake up in the back of a van with Mom and Dad. "Mischa whatever they do to you don't show your true self." Dad says after Mom wakes up." I'll put myself in the trance again Dad. "I say. Mom hugs me and strokes my hair. I hold on to Dad's hand for the rest of the ride. Around an hour later the van the doors open all of us are blinded by the flash of cameras. They take Dad first then try to separate our hands from each other. Finally they pull Dad away" Hannibal " My Mom cries out. "Daddy" I run twords him and break through the barrier of men. He turns around just in time to see me get knocked out.

~Later~

I wake up in a cell with a window of plexiglass instead of bars. I lay there and weep. I hear footsteps approach my cell with something being wheeled in front of them. I sit up to see Dad in a restraining jacket and mask on a dolly. I jump out of my bed and run to the glass."Daddy what did they do to you?" I whisper." Be strong Little Lamb and remember that your Mom and I love you. "I place my hand on the glass." I love you too Daddy" I say louder. I watch as he is wheeled away. I break down and cry.


	7. Crying in the Hovel

I guess I cried my self to sleep in front of the window because when I look up there is a few people scratching words on a note pad all whispering the same thing "She looks just like Hannibal". "Gentlemen I assure you I am Hannibal's daughter so by fault I should look like him. They all look up and gawlk at me." And to whoever is wearing _Bleu De Channel _should really go with more of an _ Versace by Eros". _ There were mixed reactions like "How?" Or my favorite "Who does she think she is telling me what cologne I should wear?" I laugh and walk back to my bed." Mischa do you have any other superhuman powers?" I laugh. "If I did, Why would I tell you. I'm locked in a cadge behind a locked door in a prison." I scoffed." You want me to reveal a power? I have a IQ of 210." They began to scribble that down when they see a person walking. They clear a path."Mom what have they done?" There are circles under her eyes. "Mischa I am so sorry Little Lamb." She starts to cry. I run up to the glass." Mom,Dad says he loves you and to stay strong. I love you Mom. " She nods." Happy birthday Mischa I am so sorry you can't celebrate being fourteen with your friends. " I nod."Thank you Mom. I love you." Then they lead her down the cell block. I walk back to my bed numb and try to sleep.


	8. Numb Bears

**I TOOK THE TITLE FROM OF MONSTERS AND MEN**

I wake up in my bed at home _why am I here? _I watch Me look through the peephole. Then I watch the events that happend up to me going to sleep in the third person. Then I wake up to the clattering of a old cart. I sit up in bed. "Mischa?" "Yes?" I ask." Hi I am Ardelia, I was you mom's friend at the Bureau. " "Yes I have heard of you my mom spoke highly of you my dear." She nods slightly as if aacknowledging my comment without thought. "I'm here to take you for a visit with your mom and dad." "Thank you Ardelia!" I get out of bed and walk to the door and hold out my wrists so she can cuff them. As she does she looks in to my eyes." You have your father's irises and mothers eye shape." Most people cannot see past the red eyes." I smirk. I walk in front of her until a large cell with plexiglass instead of bars as well. She pushes a code into a box 15673 I walk into the cell and wait. Then I see her. "Mom!" What have they done?


	9. Physically Wreaked

**I don't own Ardelia ,Clariece or Hannibal. They are made by the god Thomas Harris!**

Mom looks like a zombie she is gaunt and she has gotten skinnier. Then they lead Dad out and both come to the cell. Once dad and mom are in I run to hug them. I cry as I hug them. "Dad what's wrong with Mom?" "Lamb I have no clue". I release my grip on them both. " Mom have you been eating? " I ask her." I haven't had any thing given to me."she whispers. "Ardelia could you get food for my mom as well as a baby asprian her heart is very weak and probably couldn't stand a regular asprin." I say quickly to her. Then she ran down to the cafeteria. "Little Lamb that was impressive by all means how quickly you could diagnose your mother."he said still holding on to mom protectively." My hearing has improved since imprisonment. " Ardelia runs back with the tray and baby asprin and slides it through the slot. " You three will be staying together for a few days so they can study you. If you cooperate with them.""Thank you Ardelia"I say as I pick up the tray and carry it over to mom. I take the two baby asprin and put them in some mashed potatoes and feed mom it."Dad I think mom is loosing the will to live." He looks at me let's hope you are wrong ". He says finally.


	10. Sing

"_Our scars have the power to remind us that the past was real."_

_-Sir Anthony Hopkins._

I look at my arms the scars from being beaten up as a child dad is holding mom and pretending everything is all right. But it is far from alright there are 19 people studying us like ants. I lay down and start singing.

"The home down under where I left .

The home down under is where our hearts are true.

when your mama is calling and you want to say with me.

Just run back little lamb you will find me soon.

go home little lamb I will always find you."

Then the doctors who were studying me burst into applause. Dad and Mom smile when I look at them the lights in her eyes returned. Dad noticed too. He moves from mom to me "Sing to her Little Lamb she is responding well to it. Sing her favorite song." I move to mom and sit next to her stroking he hair. I start with a simple song of _Ave Maria _then I sing Mom's favorite song. Smooth Criminal.

After a few minutes she starts singing along. All the doctors rush to scribble the results down. I stop singing and Mom stops."why did you stop?"she says. It comes out loud. "Mom we thought you gave up on life." I was stuck in the part of my brain that houses fear and doubt. Your voice brought me out of my trance." I get up to let dad sit on mom's cot. Then I hear the familiar sound of the dolly I go tense. Then I see a large male doctor." Mischa Lector move into the front of the cell."He barks.


	11. It is time

I look at him and oblige. Dad looks at me and frowns but he motions me to go. "Sir may I see your credentials because there is a 2 million dollar bounty on my eyes alone. So I would like to see them so I don't get my eyes ripped out of their sockets." I say to him. He takes out his badge and holds it three feet away. "Closer I cannot see that far away." He holds it up to the glass."They are real." I stand with my body facing the glass as he walks in. He puts the jacket on me. And then I step on the dolly." Sir it would be better if my mother put the mask on because she is very gential." He nodded and she grabbed the mask from him and slid on my face. A single tear escaped her eyes. "Mom I'll be back soon." I say through the mask. I am wheeled out of the cell. I look back at dad and whisper " if I don't come back within the hour call Ardelia. "He nods. I am taken down a series of long hallways until we reach a room labeled 104. He unstrapps me from the dolly and takes my mask off." Push the door open you will be realesed inside". I push open the door and walk in. There's nobody in here. Then I feel a stab in my neck.


	12. Van

_**I do not own any except Mischa and Abrum**_

I wake up. I am in a van with my restraint jacket on and my legs are shackled to the van floor. "She's awake again boss." "Knock her out." A voice says as I see a fist.

**~Hannibal~**

I wake up to Clarice shaking me." Hannibal, Mischa is gone the nurse who picked her up stole an ID...Oh "She starts to cry. I wrap my arms around her and let a silent tear escape." I will find her Clarice if its the last thing I do." A pain shoots through my body then I am numb."Clarice I can track her if her scent isn't gone.""Hannibal its raining her scent is gone." She says sniffing then she starts bawling again.

**~Mischa**

I wake up to a pain shooting up my arm." I got the tracker chip!" A woman shouts. I can't see. "Sew her up Abrum wants this one in one piece. I smell silk and Channel No. 5. Put this on her but knock her out again. I feel her put a cloth on my face. I try not to breath but human instinct kicks in. So I breath in.

**~Abrum~**

I see the red van pull up. " Sir the van is here where do you want the girl?" Johnson asked. "In here restrain her." I say and smile... Tonight is gonna be great I get to look in her red eyes.


	13. Captor

**Mischa~**

I wake up tied to a chair my arm throbbing. I look down and see I am wearing a silk navy blue dress that is armless and v's down my boobs."Hold still my dear I'm not finished painting you." A voice called from the dark. I sniff the air." Your a man of class wearing Bvlgari and I like the fact that I am wearing Channel No 5... My favorite. "I smile noticing my hair is in a ponytail brushed evenly. I coil my muscles but look relaxed." Why am I here?" I ask nonchalantly. " Your here so I can lure out you father and mother to kill them for killing my uncle... Paul Krendler." I stare at the spot where his voice comes from." You realize I'll escape and kill you myself and drag your sorry carcass back to the hospital. "He laughed it sounded smooth as caramel." Do you know who I am? I am Abrum Jackson." "Who?" I ask." Famous American painter?" He says then stepped out of the shadows. He was very well groomed. He looked at me." You look like Clarice, Mischa except... your eyes." I look at his eyes. He has sea-green eyes. He stares at me then he pulls out a syringe. Then he grabs my arm any stabs me with the syringe and draws out some blood. "I just need a little blood for convincing note. I will never hurt you are my muse." Then he loosened my arm restraints." Isn't your Dad's choice weapon a harpy knife?" He asked me "Yes and mine is a-". " A devein used for sea food mostly. If sharpened you can cut through an arm like butter." He muses." Wow you know my knife. " "I have watched you for a few months now my dear I know Evey thing about you."


	14. Escape

**A Week later**

~Clarice~

"We found drops of blood on the note. We tested the blood its your daughters." Ardelia looked cautiously at Hannibal. He is white and clenching his fists."Mm-ay I see the note?" He said shaking. Ardelia handed him the note through the slot. He sniffed it. Its definitely Mischa's blood." His eyes flash." No other smells though. " "Hannibal? May I read the note?" I ask gently. "Yes". He hands me the note.

_Dear Hannibal and Clarice Lector,_

_I have your daughter captive and will kill her if you don't surrender yourselfs. She will be killed in two months if you don't surrender._

_\- SK_

_" Hannibal they need to find it our little girl." I start cry. " I know _ I know."

~Mischa~

As Abrum and I walk through his rose garden I ajust my shackles. "I am sorry you have to wear them but I can not trust you my pet." "So that's what you think of me as a pet?" I laugh and stop. I pull on the manacles until they break. "You kidnapped me and treat me as someone your courting." I lunge at him with my teeth bared. He falls under my weight I grab the pruning shears and cut off his finger. "What the fuck I treated you nicely..." "You kidnapped me and held me against my will". I pick up him and drag him by his tie to the door. I push the door open and drag him to the living room." I won't kill you but I will Mame you." I giggle as I tie him up. I take his arm and severed his hand. He slumped into unconsciousnesss .I walk over to the phone and dial nine one one. "Hello I am Mischa Lector I just over powered my captor please send help." Then I hang up. I grab my ear lobe and cut it off. Then I put it in his pocket. I tear up tear dress and cut myself up a little. I wipe my prints off his knife. I find the camra room and rip up the tape and place it in the I put the knife in his hand and then I trash the room then I curl up in the corner and start crying. I hear the sirens and go into a forced shock. I hear them break down the door I just sit there as they lift me up speaking gental words. I sink into unconsciousness.


	15. Hospital

I awaken in a hospital bed."Hannibal she's coming to." Mom says. "Mom, Dad? Where am I ?" I freak out. Dad holds my hands. "You cut of the arm of your captor after he subjected you to toutre". I lift my hand up to my ear and cry out. I shut down my emotions." Where is the son of a dying bitch."? I ask venom in my words. "You killed him unintentionally. He bled out." Mom says as the doctor walks in. He testes my cognitive skills. Then he said "She is good bring her home. By the way Dr. Lector congrats on your bargain with the US government." "What bargain dad?" I ask while getting up. "If I help the government catch serial killers I am acquitted of all charges." "That's great Dad!" I smile. I neatly unhook the IV from arm. I grab my moms hand and stand up. I wobble a little and then we start to walk out. "Mischa over here " I hear some one shout." Hannibal its the press should we skirt it?" Mom asks. "Mom I want to let them see I am fine". So we walk through the doors and and are greeted with flashing of cameras.


	16. Interview

"Mischa look over here!" A camera man yelled. "I will only answer a few questions...so one at a time." I reply calmly. "What happened to your ear?" "My captor cut it off to get me to release information that I have." "Mischa are you glad to be back?" Dads eyes flashed." Yes I hated being dressed up beaten and mamed for a week and a half. I hated it! No more questions. " I grab my Mom's and Dad's hand and plow through the crowd of reporters and out the hospital doors.

**Home**

I open the door the car door, grab the dress and get out." What are you going to do with the dress?" Mom asked as we walked into our house." Burn the dress and then take a lavender bath to calm down." I say as I walk upstairs.

_~Clariece~_

"I noticed she was very distance from us." I say as Hannibal collapsed on the couch. "She might have PTSD my dear. Post traumatic stress disorder and I can say her scent has changed a little and that's why I'm concerned.


	17. Help

**I don't own Ardelia, Clarice or Hannibal.( I wish) I own Abrum, Mischa and Morrigan**

~Mischa~

_Dearest father I do not have PTSD._ I think as I step in the bath my dress all but ashes. I wash the grime and blood off my body which was Abrums and mine. I remember lapping the blood up from his severed arm.. I get dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt. "Dad can I talk to you in private." I whisper so Mom doesn't worry about me. I hear him troding up the he opens my room door I run and hug him. "Dad I have tried human flesh." I say as I relese him." Since then my abilities have gotten stronger. I need your help." I look into his eyes. Which are showing no sign of emotion. "My dear sit down so we can discuss this further." He motions to the bed and I sit. "Its weird Dad he didn't feed me at all and when I drank his blood I felt like I ate a feast." I say looking down at my feet." My lamb I wish you didn't do that... But your alive because of it so I am glad you did." He says sighing. "Would you like to hunt tonight?"

**Dear Readers I am striking until I get three comments from three different ****people.**

**Ta Ta,**

**MariaAreno**


End file.
